Rockman starforce 3: Satellites
by Blue-hikari
Summary: Subaru Koshikawa recibe un encargo de los satelites para salvar a la tierra, dos chicos se uniran en su empresa para proteger la llave del tiempo, quien va tras ella?


**RockMan StarForce 3**

**1-Uniendose la fuerza estelar**

Hacia cinco años en los cuales habia perdido su padre e increiblemente hacia tres que vivia increibles aventuras con lo que se llamaba "alien", su amigo "Mega", la constelacion Omega-xis. Subaru miraba al cielo estrellado pensativo cuando su colgante se elevo y comenzo a brillar, Mega se asomo ante aquel espectaculo.

Mega: Que sucede Subaru?

Subaru: No lo se...

Mega: Subaru, mira! la carta de Pegaso!!

Subaru saco la carta, esta brillaba resplandeciente hasta de esta surgio una voz

Pegaso: Subaru... tengo que darte un mensaje de un peligro proximo...

Subaru: Que ocurre?

Pegaso: Una parte de los astros sabe de que alguien pudo poseer algo que le permitio viajar a traves del tiempo y desean aquello... necesitamos proteccion, pero tu no puedes soportar todo el poder de los administradores, tendras que encontrar a dos personas que te ayuden; una de cada administrador registrado...

Subaru: Pero, hay miles...

Pegaso: Tu podras encontrarlos...

La carta se apago

Mega: La cosa esta chunga...

Subaru salio a la mañana temprano a dar vueltas por la ciudad pero estaba mas perdido que una peonza, ya muy tarde se puso en un puestecillo de Oden en una calle poco transitada.

Subaru: Buenas noches...

Voz: Buenas noches... Le ocurre algo?

Subaru: Estaba buscando a unas personas

Voz: A si que tu eres el escogido por Pegaso...

Subaru alzo la cabeza, delante suya habia un chico con aspecto de karateka un poco macarrilla, este le mostro su transer verde con el simbolo de dragon

Voz: Yo soy el elegido por Dragon, mi nombre es Kevin Morkal...

Subaru: Yo soy Subaru Hikoruso, encantado

Kevin: Pareces desmayado.. venga, te invito algo de comer

Subaru: Gracias os avisaron?

Kevin: Si, esto no era para andarse con chiquitas...

Subaru: Es verdad... aun nos queda Leo

Kevin:Tu que piensas? Chico o chica?

Subaru: A mi me da igual... solo quiero cumplir lo pedido

Kevin: Cuando quieras...

Los chicos marcharon por aquellas calles cuando escucharon un siseo que les puso la piel de gallina

Mega: Gemini...

Subaru: Kevin, escapate...

Gemini les ataco dejando a Kevin incosciente y Subaru se fusiono empezandolo atacar pero estaba bien fuerte, Subaru estaba en el suelo pensando que seria el fin pero algo se interpuso entre ellos, Subaru solo pudo dislumbrar una cabellera semicorta de color blanco y el cuerpo de alguien.

Voz: Satelite Leo, insertar comando...Poder lobo!!!

Mega sintio una fuerza que lo llamaba y se solto del cuerpo de Subaru uniendose al otro

Gemini: Oh, mierda!

Voz:FireBall Overload!!

Una intensa luz inundo aquel lugar de una llamarada tan intensa que arraso con aquel ser, Subaru se levanto como pudo; delante suya habia una chica con el pelo blanco y una armadura roja envuelta en fuego.

Subaru: Quien eres?

Voz: Soy la guardiana de la noche, de los miembros de un clan sagrado... mi nombre es...

Mega se solto volviendo a el transer de Subaru, la chica estaba sudando cuando esta se caia, Subaru la cogio en brazos, ella la miro cansada

Voz: Blue Sakurae...

A esto que se mostro una sombra de Leo cuando se acerco Kevin

Subaru: Leo...

Leo: Ella es mi protegida, ella no es de esta zona; aun no esta acostumbrada a tanto poder...

Kevin: Tranquilo... la cuidaremos bien...

Leo desaparecio

Subaru: Añadamonos a los transer

Kevin: Si, es hora de volver a casa...

Blue: Queria decir... que yo... soy deb...

Subaru: No siempre ganamos, no te preocupes...

Blue sonrio y ambos se sonrojaron rapidamente

Kevin: Bueno... llamarme cuando tengamos la reunion

Este se marcho desapareciendo entre la niebla, dejando a la pareja solos

Subaru: Bueno... donde vives?

Blue: No te preocupes, yo puedo...

Subaru: No, te llevare; aun estas debil...

Blue: Vivo en un solar una calle mas abajo

Subaru: En un solar?

Blue: Vivo yo sola... lo perdi todo...

Subaru: Y tus padres?

Blue: Ya...

Subaru miro a los ojos oscuros de Blue, aquello le recordo a el mismo con la perdida de su padre; ella cerro los ojos, habia caido profundamente en un sueño

Mega: Pobre chiquilla...

Subaru: Que hacemos?

Mega: Llevala a casa...

Subaru: Que!?

Mega: No me digas que eres capaz de dejarla sola?

Subaru: Esta bien

Subaru llego a casa con ella, su madre lo vio

Subaru: Mama...

Mama: Esta bien?

Subaru: Si, solo se ha desmayado...

Mama: Pobrecilla, parece que no es de aqui

Subaru: Si y no tiene a nadie...

Mama: Se quedara el tiempo que sea, subela hasta el cuarto de al lado tuyo...

Subaru alucino con su madre, se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, hizo lo que le dijo y despues volvio a su cuarto y despues de cambiarse de ropa se puso a mirar las estrellas, ya habia cumplido lo pedido por Pegaso.

Mega: Pensando en ella?

Subaru: A que viene eso?

Mega: Te pusistes colorado

Subaru: Yo no me puso colorado!!!

**1.1- Ejerciendo esa fuerza**

A la mañana siguiente, Blue se desperto y bajo hasta la cocina; alli estaba la madre de Subaru

Mama: Ah, buenos dias; ya despertastes

Blue(colorada): ...buenos dias...

Mama: Tranquila... sientete como en casa

Blue: Gracias señora Hikoruso

La madre le puso el desayuno

Mama: Venga, come sin miedo...

Blue:...esto?

Mama: Subaru esta en clase ahora mismo...

Blue: No es eso... vera, quisiera ayudarla en casa, ya que fue tan amable en acogerme esta noche

Mama: No pequeña, no hace falta...

Blue: Es mi costumbre

Mama: Esta bien

Despues de desayunar, ayudo a ella en las tareas de la casa; ya era cercano al medio dia cuando fue a recoger la ropa tendida, ella descolgaba las prendas una por una cuando escucho un golpe, se giro y grito al ver que un arbol se le venia encima.

Por suerte lo esquivo.

Ella se acerco hasta cerca de la base, alli vio un ser como un lobo con grandes garras afiladas, este le gruño; pero ella lejos de asustarse le ayudo a liberar una de sus patas del arbol caido, esta bestia se alzo sobre sus dos patas y mostro sus dientes, esto la asusto un poco tirandola al cesped.

Subaru: BLUE!!

Subaru se acerco hasta la zona, la bestia al verlo desaparecio; el se acerco a levantarla

Subaru: Estas bien?

Blue: Si...

Subaru: No era necesario que ayudaras en casa...

Blue (triste): Lo siento...

Mega: Tuvistes suerte de que no te aniquilara, Woodwolf no se anda por las ramas

Blue (con ojos vidriosos): Yo...

Subaru: Deberian detenerte por hacer llorar a una mujer...

Mega: Mierda

Subaru: Entremos en casa

Ya mas tarde, ambos estaban en el cuarto de el; el silencio era absoluto, ellos no se decian nada; cuando de los labios de ella

Blue: Tu tambien perdistes a tu padre...

Subaru: Si... trabajaba en una estacion espacial... dime, de donde eres?

Blue: Vivi en un pais ahora completamente destruido a la otra punta de esta gran masa de tierra, lo perdi todo en una explosion que acabo con el pueblo entero...

Subaru: Como sobrevivisteis?

Blue: Yo estaba afuera, unos cuantos sobrevivimos pero... le perdi la pista...

Mega: Y Leo?

Blue: Vereis, acababa de conseguir un transer para estar por aqui, resulto que era del satelite leo... me encontre un gato pelirojo al que unos seres muy raros atacaban, yo lo defendi sin saber como... logre lanzar llamaradas desde mi cuerpo, al acabar ese gato se acerco y se transformo en un leon enorme, me dijo: "te estado buscando... yo te protegere"

Mega: Tipico de Leo...

En ese momento, el colgante de Subaru comenzo a brillar

Blue: Que sucede?

Inmediatamente, hubo una llamada al transer de Subaru, era Kevin

Subaru: Kevin...

Kevin: Chicos... venir a Vista Point... arg...

Subaru: Kevin...

Los chicos se diriguieron a la zona, esta estaba completamente chamuscada

Subaru: Quien habra echo esto?

Blue: Aries

Mega: Como es que lo conoces?

Blue: ...veras...

En ese momento una gran llamarada los aparto.

Subaru: Wave Changer! Subaru! On Air!

Subaru se fusiono pero adquirio el aspecto de pegaso

Subaru: Blue!

Blue: Yo no puedo... necesito FM-ians ajenos para hacerlo!

Subaru: No lo habia pensado...

Aries fue atacar a la chica pero Subaru se interpuso; aquellas llamas eran demasiado fuertes para el

Blue: Subaru!!

Subaru: Huye Blue...

Blue: No... no perdere a nadie mas... Battle card Tailburner3! predaction!

Blue lanzo una llamarada desde el transer que enrabio a Aries que la siguio hasta un solar, ella estaba acorralada; Aries iba a flamearla cuando entre las llamas y ella se interpuso una figura familiar.

Blue: Woodwolf!! Porque lo has echo si eres madera?

Woodwolf: Tu me salvartes... tenia que devolverte el favor

Blue: Woodwolf...

Subaru se diriguia hacia el solar cuando una gran luz inundo aquel lugar y acto seguido Aries salio golpeado atravesando la pared, una figura surgio de aquel lugar como una fiera, era Blue con un aspecto mezcla entre canino y felino rojo con impresionantes garras, en su diestra portaba la cabeza de un lobo con unos caninos tan grandes que hacian de cuchillas

Subaru: Blue...

Blue: Por fin sere util...

Ella miro a Aries

Blue: Esto por lo que le hicistes a mi amigo antes...

Su mano se giro mientras los caninos encongian convirtiendose en la cabeza de Woodwolf cargando energia.

Blue: DarkFireBall...

Lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que arraso con todo llevandose a Aries, Subaru se acerco a ella.

Mega: Asi que, Aries ataco a Woodwolf...

WoodWolf: Ahora estamos en el mismo bando...

A esto que aparece Kevin tambien fusionado en color verde

Mega: No me digas que...?

Woodwolf: Cancer?

Cancer: Vaya vaya

Mega: Porque creo que me lo figuraba...

Por fin, los tres portadores del poder de los satelites ya estaban reunidos y operativos.

**1.2- Donde metemos a Blue?**

"Ya estamos todos reunidos"

Los chicos se encontraba delante de los administradores de los satelites Pegaso, Dragon y Leo

Kevin: Que es aquello que tenemos que custodiar?

Blue(en forma de reprimenda): Kevin...

Todos se sonrieron

Pegaso: Parece increible que sea tu elegida...

Leo: Es un cielo pero calientale las castañas con los que quiere y veras...

Pegaso: Bien, es una llave que abre las puertas aquello con lo que se puede viajar a traves del espacio y el tiempo

Dragon: La dividiremos en tres partes, uno para cada uno...

Blue: Esto... perdonar...

Todos miraron a Blue

Blue: Estais seguros en darme una parte a mi?... es que soy muy... despistada...

Todos sintieron ternura ante las palabras de ella

Mega: Blue tiene un corazon muy tierno... verdad Subaru?

Subaru: Si...

Los administradores sacaron la llave y la dividieron, cada uno de los trozos fue a uno de los chicos que fue cogido por sus FM-ians que se introdujeron en los transers, el trio brillo y despues volvieron a salir

Pegaso: Bien, ya esta hecho...

Leo: El futuro...

Dragon: Esta en vuestras manos

Aquellos se desvanecieron dejando al grupo

Kevin: Siempre nos dejan a pringemos nosotros

Blue, Woodwolf, Subaru y Mega rieron

Blue: Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos...

Kevin: Te vas?

Blue: Volvere a casa...

Kevin le pego un codazo a Subaru que reacciono

Subaru: Que?... vas a volver a solar... ni hablar

Blue: Pero si ya estoy mejor...

Subaru: Tu... esto, te quedas en mi casa...

Blue: Subaru...

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta que una tos de Kevin los saco de su shock

Mega: Tu que dices?

Woodwolf: Blue, aceptalo...

Blue: Esta bien "Shouta"...

Kevin: Shouta?

Blue: No crees que es mejor para llamarlo con un nombre corto?

Mega: Jajaja... "Shouta"

Woodwolf: Tu calla, Omega-xis...

Mega: Hay me a pillao

Blue y Subaru volvieron a casa, se acababa de entrar en casa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, ellos se miraron extrañados

Subaru: Quien sera?

Subaru abrio la puerta, aparecio Sonia huyendo de su manager

Subaru (rojo mirando a ambas chicas): Sonia!!!

Sonia: Ayudame...

Para sorpresa de todos, Blue chiflo; aparecieron dos lobos grises que echaron a el manager

Sonia: Gracias...

Blue se echo al suelo, los lobos se acercaron, estos brillaron y se unieron en uno, era Woodwolf

Blue: Gracias Shouta...

Woodwolf: Llamame para lo que sea compañera... ahora descansa

Subaru se acerco para ayudarla

Subaru: Vereis... Sonia ella es Blue Sakurae una chica de intercambio que vive con nosotros, Blue ella es Sonia Strumn cantante y ella es Harp Note con Lyra

Ambas: Encantada

A esto que suena el timbre y aparecen el resto: Luna, Bud, Prez y Pat

Subaru: Esto que es? una reunion clandestina?

Luna: Veniamos a invitarte a una feria... pero veo que tienes visita...

Subaru hiba a responder cuando se adelanto Blue

Blue(colorada): Esto... vereis... me llamo... Blue Sakurae, soy... una chica es... tudiante de intercambio...

Esto dejo a Subaru sorprendido

Luna: Ah! encantada... yo soy Luna, este es Bud, Prez y Pat

Resto: Encantados...

Blue se puso sonrojada, Subaru sonrio al verla

Luna: Te vienes?

Subaru: Blue?

Blue: Esto.. no quisiera molestarte

Pat: Vente, cuantos mas seamos mejor

Sonia: Me apunto

Blue: Esta bien

Los chicos fueron hasta el centro, alli empezaron a dar vueltas por la feria, Subaru disfruto al ver por primera vez sonreir a Blue y tuvo que detener mas de una vez a Mega que lo flipaba con todo

Blue: Subaru...

Subaru la miro fijamente

Blue: Gra..cias... se que lo hicistes para protegerme...

Subaru se quedo un momento paralizado pero despues sonrio, Blue tambien sonrio; pronto escucharon una voz

Bud: Hey...

Subaru: Vamos!

Subaru tendio la mano a Blue, ella sonrio cogiendola y se marcho con el

**1.3- El ataque de Casiopea**

Era un dia tranquilito, nadie pensaba que iba a ocurrir algo por lo nada extraordinario cuando Luna sintio que alguien la seguia, ella se giro; solo pudo escuchar su grito hasta desaparecer completamente.

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

PLOCK!!!

Blue se asomo por el cuarto de Subaru, aun un poco desacostumbrada

Blue: Estas bien?

Subaru: Si... (algo sonrojado) es que me ha pillado desprevenido...(abriendo el transer)

Bud y Prez: SUBARU!!!

Subaru se asusto mucho

Blue: Por favor... ya se que es importante pero... no creo que sea necesario...

Chicos: Lo sentimos...

Subaru: A que viene esto?

Chicos: Luna a desaparecido!!

Ambos se sorprendieron

Blue: Voy a llamar a Kevin a ver que sabe de esto...

Kevin: Kevin al habla...

Subaru: Una del grupo a desaparecido

Kevin: Ya empezamos con los problemas tan temprano

Subaru: Voy a llamar a Sonia...

Subaru marco pero este se veia borroso

Subaru: Sonia a desaparecido...

Kevin: Recapitulemos, que tienen en comun?

Cancer: Que son chicas?

Blue: Perdonar... pero yo... aun no he desaparecido...

Subaru: Espero que no lo hagas...

Kevin: Entonces que?

Subaru: No lo se...

Blue: Que las dos visten bien?

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos mientras ella estaba sonrojada, mas fue cuando Mega grito

Trio: Que ocurre?

Mega: Ya se quien esta detras de esto...

Trio: Quien?

Mega:... se me ha olvidado...

Aquello los chafo mucho

Kevin: Tengo una idea... Porque no ofrecemos a Blue como cebo?

Subaru (cabreado): Tu estas loco!!!

Kevin: Pero es la unica que tenemos

Subaru: Ni hablar

Subaru hiba a decirle unas cuantas cosas mas pero fue frenado al sentir la mano de Blue en su brazo

Blue: Lo hare...

Subaru: Blue

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Blue sonrio con una sonrisa sincera

Era bien entrada la noche, Blue estaba en el tejado de la escuela; la luna plateada hacia brillar su pelo, cuando alguien se acerco; era una especie de mujer adulta de larguisima cabellera, Blue grito, entonces aparecieron Subaru y Kevin fusionados

Mega: Es Casiopea!!!

Esta habia cogido a Blue, atada con su latigo

Subaru: Sueltala!!

Casiopea: Ni hablar... ella completara mi plan

Kevin: Que es lo que buscas?

Casiopea: La juventud eterna...

Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco

Subaru(susurrando): Y estos no venian a por la llave?

Mega: Creo que esta loca va a su rollo...

Casiopea: A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO LOCA?!!!

Chicos: Mierda!

Esta ataco rabiosa a ambos dejandolos casi secos

Casiopea: Probareis el poder de Casiopea!!

Pero algo freno aquello, Blue estaba envuelta en un aura rojiza, se transformo con Shouta rompiendo a la misma vez el latigo; se hizo una bola y entro en el cuerpo de ella partiendola por la mitad rescatando a Luna y a Sonia

Casiopea: Malditas seas! mi belleza!!

Subaru: No te metas con ella!

Subaru y Kevin iban a atacar pero un rayo azul del cielo la destruyo antes que ellos atacaran, miraron al cielo y vieron una sombra muy extraña que se marcho

Mega: El enemigo esta muy cerca

**2- La viajera del tiempo, salvando el desastre**

Blue: Subaru...

Subaru alzo su cabeza de los libros para mirarla

Blue: Podria ir al parque?

Subaru: Blue... no tienes porque pedirme permiso, yo no soy nadie para impedirtelo

Blue: Preguntaba por si necesitabas algo de mi...

Subaru se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

Subaru: Sal y diviertete...

Blue sonrio y se hiba por las puertas cuando volvio a asomar su cabecita

Blue: Gracias... llamame si hay algun problema...

Blue se marcho por las puertas, Mega salio del transer y Subaru se coloco su visualer

Mega: Me recuerda a ti

Subaru: Por eso le tengo tanto cariño...

Blue fue al parque hasta subir a una zona en alto bastante apartada de la vista de curiosos, alli alzo un sellademonios con una estrella de seis puntas.

Blue: Os convoco aqui, seguidor de el lobo señor de la noche, Gregar; y si el secreto es revelado que se cumpla la maldicion de los eternos...

Dicho esto comenzo a brillar, al poco un hombre de larga cabellera negra con una armadura en forma de lobo en rojo se mostro delante de ella, este gruñia

Blue: Zeox

Aquel ser reacciono, se descrosfusiono mostrandose como era

Chico: Blue...eres tu?

Blue: Si, soy yo Zeroinmortal...

Este la abrazo de felicidad al verla

Zero: Me alegro que hayas vuelto de tu viaje... era tu familia?

Blue: No.. solo usaron la sangre para crearme

Zero: Lo siento...

Blue: Como esta el clan?

Zero: Bien... te echamos de menos

Blue: He venido solo para avisaros...

Zero: Avisarnos de que?

Blue: Parecera que los nobles atacaran a vosotros haciendoos creer que es un ataque de los falzar... en realidad es otro enemigo; es necesario que ambas manadas huyan con sus familiares, Karen tendra que irse con su abuelo...

Zero: Yo se que lo que dices sera verdad pero, tu crees que Darknavi me echara cuenta?

Blue(dandole un paquete): Enseña esto mientras lo dices... lo haran... y felicita a Karen de mi parte

Zero: Lo hare compañera

El chico se marcho, Shouta salio del transer

Shouta: Tenemos que contarselo a los chicos

Blue: No quiero que me recluyan

Shouta: No me referia a eso sino el lugar donde la llave...

Blue: No Shouta... no sabemos donde puede haber oidos

Mientras que ocurria esto, Kevin entro en el cuarto de Subaru

Kevin: Hey, como va eso?

Subaru: Que haces aqui?

Kevin: Venia a avisarte... y la pequeña Blue? que raro que no este por aqui

Subaru: Como te oiga que le dices pequeña te mata... salio, esta en el parque

Kevin: Mierda, eso es lo que te iba a decir...

Subaru: que?

Kevin: Hay problemas en el parque, hay como una especie de campo magnetico el cual no deja entrar a nadie en el parque

Subaru: Puede ser obra de otro FM-ian...

Mega: Puede ser

Subaru: Vamos para alla

Los chicos fueron hacia alla, ambos crossfusionados; Subaru se lanzo y recibio una descarga electrica que lo echo hacia atras

Kevin: Estas bien?

Subaru(casi sin aliento): ...si...

Mega: Que podriamos hacer para retirarla?

Cancer: Kevin

Kevin: Si

Kevin se acerco, el aura que lo protegia aparecio delante de el como una esfera amarilla, el extendio su mano y la absorvio por completo

Subaru: Kevin

Kevin: Recuerda que soy el DragonSky, del signo de la madera... abrazarme viene muy bien para evitar las sacudidas electricas

Mega: Busquemos al responsable...

Cancer: O a Blue

Blue estaba mirando el anochecer junto a Shouta como un par de lobos, sintiendo la brisa cuando Blue sintio algo y por ello abrio sus ojos a la par mostrando una forma como la de los lobos

Shouta: Estas bien?

Blue: He sentido como si una flor del paraiso se partia en dos... y mi corazon lo ha sufrido...

Shouta: Yo tambien siento algo extraño... como ondas electricas

Los ojos de Blue lloraron

Blue: Subaru...

Shouta: Escucho unos ruidos raros! vayamos alla!

Subaru estaba muy malherido, Kevin estaba intentando protegerlo, delante suya habia una especie de caballo electrico que se preparaba para el ataque cuando una enorme rafaga de fuego fue lanzado pero solo sirvio para frenarlo y chamuscarlo un poco

Unicornio: Vaya... si eres la viajera del tiempo

Blue: Oh, no... Chicos...

Kevin: Dejalo Blue! encargate de Subaru!

Blue: Que a pasado?!

Subaru: Blue...

Kevin dejo en manos de Blue a Subaru

Kevin: Element ciclone!!

Kevin dio y dio vueltas envolviendose en hojas que golpearon a Unicornio pero no fue suficiente

Kevin: Mierda! su electricidad esta bastante fuerte!

Blue: Esto es por mi culpa... Kevin, vuelve hacer un element ciclone!

Kevin: Esta bien

Kevin volvio hacerlo y Blue disparo un lanzallamas que rodeo a Kevin y aquel ataque destruyo a Unicornio; ya habian descubierto que ella fue la que viajo a traves del tiempo.

**2.1- Lo siento**

Nada se escuchaba

Kevin miraba enfadado a Blue, ella tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Cancer y Shouta estaban preocupados por ella.

Kevin: Porque no nos lo contaste?

Blue mantuvo el silencio

Kevin: Contesta... nos hemos estado poniendo en peligro... por dios, no ves como esta Subaru?... contesta maldita sea...

A esto que recibio un picotazo en su pierna derecha que le dolio muchisimo

Kevin: Cancer!!

Cancer: No ves que le estas haciendo daño?

Blue tenia la cabeza girada, como suplicando piedad mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos a sus mejillas rojizas

Blue: Porque... no queria que os hicieran...daño... pero ya lo...sabian...

Shouta: Blue...

Blue: Sabia que me repudiariais tarde o temprano... por no ser como vosotros... y ahora... lo han sufrido a los que mas quiero... se que yo no debo de ser la que Leo esperaba... Shouta...

Shouta: Dime

Blue: Quedate con ellos para cuidarlos...

Blue se levanto rauda y se marcho de alli dejando atras su transer rojo como una pluma de cardenal

Fm ians: BLUE!!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Kevin estaba mas que sorprendido ante aquella entrega

Cancer(llorando): Maldito seas buku... eres un cretino buku...

Kevin: Yo...

Shouta: Blue... es de corazon debil... y nunca habia tenido amigos... al conoceros tenia mucho miedo a perderos...

Kevin(levantandose): Esta bien... lo reconozco, soy un idiota...y este Subaru, esta como una cabra por Blue

A esto que se escucha una tos, era Subaru, Kevin se acerco para evitar que se levantara

Kevin: Tranquilo Subaru...

Subaru(dolorido): Donde esta Blue?

Kevin: Tranquilo... ire a buscarla...

Subaru(malo):Date prisa... creo que...

Kevin: Subaru, resiste

A esto que una luz rojiza se formo y entro dentro de Subaru, esto le mejoro su aspecto

Kevin: Que seria eso?

Cancer: Ni idea buku...

Shouta: Llevarme con vosotros... puede que Blue me necesite

Kevin: Esta bien...

Kevin cogio el transer de Blue y fue en su busqueda

**2.2-Una BrotherBand!!**

Kevin buscaba desesperado a Blue por Echo Riger

Kevin: Shouta, donde crees que puede haber ido?

Shouta: Ella le gusta los espacios abiertos y si puede ser que se pueda ver la luna pero estando como una lobo herida puede estar por las callejuelas oscuras

Kevin: Se pone dificil

Cancer: No puedes buscar su rastro buku?

Shouta: Eso es lo que me temo... no la detecto...

Kevin: Desde luego pinta feo

Ellos buscaron por las calles hasta que vieron una especie de fantasmas

Kevin: Que haran Jammers en esta zona?

Shouta: Detecto el olor de Blue!! y es muy debil!!

Cancer: Vayamos pues buku!!

Kevin entro y vio a Blue en el suelo rodeada de los Jammers

Kevin: Mierda!! Kevin Motuso on ari!!... Solar Dragon Beam!!

Kevin giro sobre si mismo recargando luz solar y despues disparo destruyendo a los Jammers, se acerco a Blue y la cogio en brazos, pesaba incluso menos que antes

Kevin: Estas bien?

Blue:... Kevin...

Kevin: Subaru... esto, esta muy mal...

Blue: Lo se... el colgante me lo aviso

Kevin miro al colgante, este estaba brillando

Shouta: Entonces tu...?

Blue: Envie parte de mi energia a Subaru

Kevin: Pero pudistes morir en el intento!!

Blue: ...Sino pude protegeros... me daba igual

Kevin: Te das demasiado a los demas...

Blue: Soy como un perro... demasiado leal... tengo una forma de curar a Subaru

Kevin Pues vamonos...

Kevin llevo a Blue hasta donde estaba Subaru, el deposito a Blue al lado de Subaru; ella cogio su cabeza elevandola y le dio de beber de un frasco que tenia, Subaru mejoro notablemente

Blue (cogiendole de la mano): Ahora solo me queda... esperar a que...despierte...

Kevin: Esto Blue... perdoname...

Blue: Se que no lo hicistes de mala fe...

A esto que los colgantes de los tres brillaron y luego volvieron a apagarse, Blue noto que le apretaban la mano, ambos miraron a Subaru que despertaba

Subaru: Blue...

Blue: Eres un loco...

Subaru: Pero verte reir me consuela...

Blue: Por suerte Pegaso me dio tu cura

Kevin: Puedo preguntarte... que hacias en el parque?

Blue: Avisar a la manada que me cuido durante un año de una catastrofe, vereis cuando perdi todo me acogieron y entonces pude saber que no era normal

Mega: Eres una de esos "niños prefabricados"?

Blue: Si y unos seres me dieron unos objetos para viajar hasta mi origen de mi sangre en el tiempo, solo uno y cuando volvi me debilite al cerrar esa puerta... no se de donde soy...

Subaru: De nuestro tiempo

**3.1- Unos grandes enemigos?**

Sonia habia viajado hasta Time Square para dar un concierto, aunque no encontraba a su manager por ninguna parte, ella no paraba de llamarlo por su transer cuando se le acerco un tio de aspecto aguileño de ojos dorados, con aspecto de poeta del s. XV desenfrenado y una enorme cruz a su espalda

Tio: Vaya, vaya… creo que la "mona" esta en problemas… menos mal que esta aquí un artista para salvar la situación…

Sonia cogio tal berrinche que llamo a Subaru y el llamo a los otros dos a que le echaran una mano con ella.

Kevin: Que miedo da la artista…

Blue: Siempre tienes un comentario para cualquier cosa?

Kevin se enfado

Subaru: Donde las dan las toman…

Woodwolf: No se… pero a mi me huele raro…

Cancer: Esto con Shouta buku, algo malo pasa buku…

Mega(mirando a los chicos): Vosotros dos…debeis controlar a la peña

Pronto los chicos llegaron en… Autobús! A Time Square, se perdieron por unos momentos pero acabaron encontrando el lugar y Sonia al verlos se echo en los brazos de Subaru llorando, Blue sonriendo y Kevin se sorprendio de que lo hiciese

Sonia: Gracias a dios…

Subaru: A ver, que te ocurre?

Sonia: Mi manager no esta y un tio raro intenta quitarme el puesto… podeis ayudarme?

Kevin: Por que no haces de manager, Blue?

Sonia: Di que si…

Lyra: Por fa…

Blue(avergonzada): No se…

Sonia: Y te invito a una tarta de queso casera…

Blue (feliz): Hecho…

Kevin (sorprendido): Ni se lo ha pensao…

Los chicos se rieron

Subaru: Y tu y yo nos vamos a investigar a ese tio…

Kevin: Jolines

Blue: Bueno… que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Sonia: Deberias hablar con los directores de escenario

Blue: OK

Subaru: Suerte Blue, nosotros iremos a investigar

Kevin: Explicame yo por que?

Cancer: Deja de quejarte buku…

Los chicos se dispersaron por varias partes. Blue salio después de hablar con aquellos señores

Sonia: Que sucede?

Blue: Deberias cantar "Heart Wave"

Sonia: Estas segura? Que toque mi propia musica?

Blue: No estoy loca… esa cancion es genial y veras… es que quieren nuevas canciones, por eso estaban dudosos…

Sonia: Esta bien… pero acompañame, por favor…

Blue: Yo?!, estas loca?!

Sonia sonrio

Mientras los chicos vigilaban al maromo que tanto habia preocupado a Sonia

Mega: Ese tio me da muy mala espina

Cancer: El aspecto buku?

Mega: No… lo que lleva a la espalda

Subaru: Eso no es…?

Kevin: Una cruz…

Mega: Esto me da mal rollo

Resto: Ni que lo digas

Blue no sabia que demonios habia hecho, estaba al lado de Sonia vestida con un traje del estilo de Sonia en negro brillante delante de tres ancianos señores tan emocionados que lloraban a lagrima viva

Señor: Esto es mucho mejor… adelante, estais dentro

Blue: Estamos?

Sonia: Encantada, aceptamos… (susurrando) esto luego lo solucionamos

Tio: Bueno… es hora de actuar…

Los chicos vieron sorprendidos como se transformaba con un FM-ian con una cruz de plata como arma.

FM-ians: La cruz del Norte!

Kevin: Subaru, se dirigue hacia donde estan las chicas…

Subaru: Vayamos a por el

Los chicos se crosfussionaron y lo siguieron, las chicas salian y al verlo Blue grito y cerro la puerta tras de si de golpe, cogio a Sonia y ambas escucharon un golpe muy fuerte

Blue: Estas bien?

Sonia: Si…

Blue decidio abrir la puerta dispuesta a pegarle a ese tio tan raro, pero se lo encontro en el suelo muy mal

Blue: Y este es un enemigo? Ixi

Este se levanto tambaleandose

Cruz del Norte: Os vais a enterar!! Ventisca del Norte!!

Los chicos lo esquivaron aunque a Subaru le rozo, esto desencadeno la furia de Bluehikari

Cruz del Norte: Oh XD no, diox…

Blue: Ya me estas hartando!!! Blue Sakurae, On Air!! DarkLeoBall!!!!

Esto hizo como si te olvidaras de una rebanada de pan en la tostadora y dices "oh, mierda" al ver el resultado, pues asi quedo

Kevin: Vaya, a cada dia que pasa ganas demasiada confianza, Leo

Blue: Sorry

Subaru: Gracias por defenderme, aunque tuve miedo por vosotras

Ambos se sonrojaron

Sonia: Vaya, vaya….

Blue: No seas cotilla

**3.2-El ataque trio**

Subaru y cia estaba en la escuela a punto de empezar la clase de cocina cuando por las puertas vieron a un cabello blanco que se asomaba y volvia a esconder; todos se miraron y Subaru se asomo, en el pasillo vio a Blue en la puerta con las mejillas subidas de tono, se fijo que llevaba el pelo recogido y un delantal.

Subaru: Blue…

Blue (pegando un respingo): Ah… esto, Subaru…

Subaru: Que te ocurre?

Blue: Veras… tu madre me dijo que fuera a esta clase dijo que al profesor no le importaria… para que cojiera confianza en mis misma…

Subaru: Tranquilizate… que no te vamos a comer…

Blue: Lo se! Pero… ademas…

Subaru: Que no molestas, es mas; preguntaban por ti los chicos…

Blue abrazo a Subaru, este se sonrojo bastante

Subaru: Blue...!

Cuando la tenia apretada entre sus brazos noto que estaba temblando, del panico que habia estado sufriendo y que ella lo abrazarse parecia que la tranquilizaba, Subaru sonrio estrechandola un poco mas

Subaru: Entramos?

Blue: Si…

Subaru entro delante mientras Blue le agarraba por la camiseta hasta la mesa de su grupo

Subaru: Mirar quien ha venido…

Resto: Blue! Bienvenida…

Blue: …hola…

Luna: Vienes a ayudar a que Subaru no estropee hoy la comida?

Subaru: He!... para que tu aprendieses te tiraste un mes en mi casa…

Bud: No te metas con la presidenta!

Luna: Calla, que tu te comes los ingredientes antes de cocinar

Blue empezo a sentirse mal ante aquella algarabía y Pat lo noto

Pat: Chicos!...

Todos se callaron en ese momento

Pat: Blue se siente mal con vuestros gritos, no les eches mucha cuenta a estos

Subaru: …lo sentimos…

Luna: Venga, sonrie pequeña…

Blue: …vale…

Bud: Empezemos a trabajar

Los chicos empezaron a cocinar los ingredientes, Blue enrollaba con infinita paciencia el sushi mientras los chicos se desesperaban; tambien hicieron pollo al curry (el plato favorito de Blue) y un postre que se horneaba en el horno. Aun faltando el postre los chicos miraron sus trabajos

Luna: Porque a mi no me ha salido bien!!

Bud: Tranquila… seguro que esta bueno…

Bud es el valiente que lo prueba, ya os imaginais

Bud: XD… ekta… bie…

Pat: Blue, el tuyo tiene muy buen aspecto…

Blue: Seguro que me ha salido demasiado dulce…

Subaru: Puedo?

Blue: Si…

Subaru probo uno del sushi y puso cara serio

Subaru: Un poco dulce… pero esta bueno…

Blue (sonrojada): Gracias…

Luna: Salimos mientras se hornea el postre?

Resto: Bien…

Todos salieron, los hornos funcionaban a unos 250 grados hasta que algo empezo a ir mal

Después de un rato, Blue se levanto sin orden aparente

Subaru: Ocurre algo?

Blue: No… es que…

Resto: Que?

Blue: Tengo miedo a que se queme el postre…

Pat: No estaria mal echar un vistazo

Blue: Voy yo!

Blue entro en la sala, a ella le dio un escalofrio; ella se asomo al horno, este estaba frio e iba cada vez mas, Shouta se asomo

Shouta: Que ocurre?

Blue: Demasiado frio… el horno debe andar mal…

Blue toco el horno , se puso blanca y se desmayo

Shouta: Blue… Blue!!

Este la toco y se asusto

Shouta: Esta helada!!, voy a buscar a Subaru… pero, no quiero dejarla sola

Shouta aullo con todas sus fuerzas, el transer de Subaru se abrio mostrando a Mega reaccionando ante aquel sonido

Subaru: Que ocurre?

Mega: Es mi onda de llamada… viene de la cocina

Subaru: Blue!!!

Subaru se levanto y entro en aquel lugar, se encontro a Shouta semiadormilado y a Blue en el suelo

Subaru: Esta helada!!

Mega: Alguien esta absorviendo todo el calor de este sitio, saquemosla de aquí cuando aparece un ser de fuego con forma de centauro furioso atacarlos, Subaru huyo con Blue de alli, Mega cerro la puerta con una viga

Subaru: Que podemos hacer?

Kevin: Como os la apayais para los problemas?

Era Kevin y justo en el mejor momento, el se acerco a Blue con la mano y puede que por ser de madera hizo que la pequeña despertarse con mejor color

Subaru: Blue… Estas bien?

Blue: Si… es que al tocar el horno senti… que me absorvia el calor…

Kevin: Podras usar la Depan-hekan?

Blue: Si

Subaru, Kevin y Blue se prepararon para el ataque

Trio: Depan-hekan!! Subaru, Blue, Kevin!! On-air!!

Una vez transformados en los administradores aquella bestia rompio la puerta

Sagitario: Entregarme la llave… si no destruire esto…

Trio: No te dejaremos!! Ataque trio!!

Los chicos danzaron creando los símbolos magicos

Subaru: Ice Pegaso!!

Blue: Fire Leo!!

Kevin: Green dragon!!

Este ataque fulmino a Sagitario, los chicos respiraron

Blue: Los postres!!

Echaron un vistazo, los postres estaban para tirarlos

Subaru: Veras el cabreo que cojera Luna…

**4. Este es el final**

**4.1- Hidra sin bosque**

Era una mañana preciosa, Blue y la madre de Subaru desayunaban juntas

Blue: No se como agradeceros vuestras hospitalidad…

Madre: Eres un encanto, nunca fuiste un estorbo… mas una alegria, dime; porque no sales?

Blue: Si yo le contara…

Cuando aparecio Subaru con cartera y todo corriendo, aquello sorprendio a Blue por sus prisas y su madre sonrio ante el ridiculo

Subaru: La excursión!!

Madre: Buenos dias… Subaru…

Subaru la miro sorprendido

Madre: Porque no te llevas a Blue a la excursión?

Blue al oir esto se atraganto con el colacao del desayuno

Blue: Señora Koshikawa!!

Subaru miro a Blue y se le subieron los colores, prefieron no pensar que estaria pensando, parecia echar humo

Mega: Di algo…

Subaru: Esto… Blue, vente!!

Blue se puso colorada

Subaru: Ven… te llevas bien con el grupo y eso… porque no?

Shouta: Dile que si… a lo mejor encontramos un hueso…

Blue: Vale… esta bien

La madre muy feliz fue a la cocina y trajo dos bandejas de comida

Madre: Tomar

Blue: Lo tenia preparado

Subaru: Vaya que si

Los chicos se fueron a la escuela, alli la pandilla lo esperaba

Bud: Ya era hora

Subaru: Escuchar, Blue se viene con nosotros, os guste o no

Blue: Subaru…

Luna: Alguna vez le hemos dicho que no?

Blue: Esto…

Pat: Tranquila… que no mordemos…

Blue: Vale

Los chicos se fueron hacia un bosque cercano a la ciudad de excursión con el profeso, a Blue se le veia muy feliz; se le notaba que estaba en su elemento y todos estaban feliz solo de verla

Profesor: Bueno chicos… no os desperdigueis y disfrutar del rato libre

Los chicos se dividieron cada uno a su bola, Subaru vio a Blue en un pequeño claro del bosque que habia allí con la cabeza mirando al sol disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de su calor mientras su cabello blanco brillaba revelando que alguna vez fue de un tono oscuro, al acercarse a ella bajo la cabeza para mirarlo, Subaru la cogio de la mano

Subaru: Te gustaria ver un sitio que conozco de hace tiempo?

Blue: Si…

Ambos marcharon hasta un pequeño acantilado, el cual estuvo Subaru cuando entreno con Mega

Blue: Increíble!!

Subaru sonreia ante la alegria de ella, después de un rato, ellos estaban tumbados sobre la hierba con Shouta y Mega mirando las nubes del cielo, los FM-ians se miraron y se metieron en los transers dejando a la pareja sola, Subaru miro a Blue

Subaru: Blue…

Blue le miro sorprendida

Subaru: Veras… quisiera decirte algo… que me paso al verte..

En ese momento el transer de Blue empieza a pitar estrepitosamente cortando el rollo

Mega: Shouta!!

Shouta (haciendo reverencias): Perdoname… pero no lo he podido hacer nada

Subaru: Dejarlo anda…

Blue no sabia a que iba aquello pero cogio la llamada

Blue: Digame?

Kevin: So…rro…chi… bip, bip

Blue: Kevin!

Subaru: Es Kevin?

Blue: Se corto

Subaru: Parece tener problemas…

Blue: Rastreare la llamada, Shouta…

Shouta: La señal proviene de unas ruinas que hay en el interior del bosque

Blue: Que hacemos?

Subaru: Tu que piensas que haremos?

Blue: Es que me referia a otra cosa

Ambos se sonrojaron

Mega: Dejamos eso para luego!!

Ambos: Depan-hekan!! Subaru, Blue!! On-air!!

Los chicos volaron hasta alli, las ruinas estaban completamente cubiertas con la vegetacion

Mega: Que extraño…

Subaru: Sere casi imposible atravesarla asi como asi…

Blue: Dejame serte util

Subaru: No eres una herramienta…!

Blue: FUEGO GOSPEL!!

Su mano donde estaba Shouta aullo y creo una enorme llamarada negra que acabo con toda vegetación

Mega: Desde luego acabo con las malas hierbas…

Los chicos entraron hasta donde habia llegado el fuego, en la sala habia mas vegetación

Shouta: Huelo a Kevin pero no lo veo…

Mega: Tanta vegetación me aspa…

Blue: Ese pilar noto una extraña energia

Subaru: Kevin esta alli!!

Los chicos vieron a Kevin al que le extraian energia, en ese momento la tierra temblo y aparecio entre ellos una hidra enorme

Mega: Ese bicho esta muy cabreado!!

Shouta: Mirar! Esta creciendo la vegetación

Subaru: Eso es, le esta extrayendo el poder a Kevin para aumentar el suyo propio, Blue puedes hacer arder todo esto?

Shouta: Estas loco!! Ella esta bajas de enero…

Blue: Lo hare…

Shouta: Estas segura?

Blue: Vamos a ello

Shouta: Estoy contigo

Blue: FEROXBIGBEASTFIRE!!!

Disparo una llama en forma de leon en espiral que quemo lo que encontro, Hidra se debilito

Subaru: Magic Frezze!!

Subaru creo miles estacas de hielo que lo masacraron a la bestia, Subaru echo una mano a Blue que estaba baja de energias

Subaru: Estas bien?

Blue: …Solo verte sonreir es mi mayor felicidad…

Ella reventada cerro los ojos, Kevin bajo hasta ellos

Kevin: Gracias…

Ambos volvieron a donde estaban todos, Subaru llevaba a Blue a caballito, después en el autobús; el le acaricio con sus dedos la mejilla

Subaru: Algun dia… te dire lo que me pasa

**4.2 Congelo animium, lithium**

Las nubes de tormenta surgieron de la nada

Blue fiel a su alma observaba como si fuera una descarga electrica que la asustase la tormenta que se formaba como si estuviera a punto de descarga nieve como lagrimas heladas llorando por algo que pronto sucederia

Subaru se sorprendio verla alli, al borde de su cama mirando la ventana

Subaru: Blue…

De los ojos de Blue se escaparon lagrimas cristalinas, Subaru tenia a veces la sensación de que podia ver el futuro

Blue: Algo muy grave va a suceder…

Subaru puso su mano en el hombro y la noto helada, ella como reaccionando involuntariamente se abrazo a el para buscar algo de paz a lo que estaba viendo

Algo hizo que pegaran un brinco de panico

Notaron un dolor profundo, Shouta surgio gruñendo furiosamente y Mega estaba en alerta

Mega: Esa energia… es de un poder increíble

Blue sentia panico ante lo que se habia formado, a ella le dolio el corazon al mismo tiempo que a Mega

Subaru: Que ocurre?

Mega: Es Kevin…

Los chicos fueron en su busqueda, en un callejón vieron a un herido grave de Kevin encogido en posición fetal, aun estaba consciente y lloraba

Subaru: Kevin, quien te ha hecho esto?

Kevin: Se… a llevado a Cancer… la llave…

Blue: No me digas que se lo ha comido?

Kevin: Si…

En ese momento una señal de socorro surgio de los transers

Ambos: El centro de satelites!!

Ellos fueron hasta alli con Kevin, nada se veia

Subaru: Yo no veo que suceda algo…

Cuando un rayo helado fue lanzado contra el y Mega y Subaru calleron al suelo descrosfusionados

Blue: SUBARU, MEGA!!

Ante ellos aparecio una bestia en forma de oso, este cogio a Mega y le arranco de su interior mientras gritaba la llave, iba a devorarlo cuando Blue ataco gruñendo como un lobo le cruzo la cara, ella aullo; la bestia y ella pelearon hasta de un golpe a Blue hizo que se separaran y Shouta fue devorado sin mas palabra

Blue: SHOUTA!!

Osa: Vaya… no tenia la llave

Esta puso su enorme garra en el cuerpo de Subaru

Osa: Dime donde la escondes… o el sufrira daño

Esta empezo aplastarlo, Subaru gritaba y Blue no pudo soportarlo

Blue: Basta! La llave… la llave… esta en mi interior…

Mega: Blue! No lo hagas!

La bestia la cogio de la cabeza y hundio su garra en su cuerpo, ella chillaba de dolor; Subaru abrio sus ojos y vio tal terrible espectáculo

Subaru: Blue!!

La osa saco la llave de su cuerpo y la lanzo contra el suelo

Mega: BASTARDO!!

Del cuerpo de la bestia escaparon Cancer y Shouta que se unieron a Mega creando una fusion de las tres, la osa se asusto

Bestia: TIME STAR!!!

De un enorme zarpazo con ambas garras desgarro parte de la osa que huyo y los tres se separaron volviendo a sus transers, Subaru se acerco a Blue arrastrandose hasta ella

Subaru: Porque lo hiciste?

Blue:… no queria que os matasen… os falle

Subaru: No… has sido la mas valiente

Mega: La bestia esta herida, era la osa menor; quiere la llave para matar a su madre, la Osa Mayor

Subaru: Hay que detenerla

Blue: Yo ire… contigo…

Kevin: Y no os olvideis de mi

La batalla final esta apunto de comenzar

**4.3- Amore amaro**

En aquel momento empezo a llover, al poco; un hueco se abrio de entre las nubes, donde estaban ellos tres, en ese hueco surgieron los tres administradores

Subaru: Pegaso Magic, Leo Kindom, Dragon Sky…

Blue: Leo… lo sen…

Leo: No hace falta que os escuseis…

Dragon: Sabemos lo que ha sucedido…

Pegaso: Osa menor esta en las puertas de Star Light…

Kevin: Tenemos que detenerla!!

Dragon: Sabemos que lo hareis bien

Leo: Por eso os escogismos, por vuestra valentia, sabiduría y justicia

Pegaso: Id a donde vuestro corazon quiere estar

Las bestias alzaron sus cabezas, una luz surgio de ellos que curo a los chicos y alzaron sus transers

Trio: Depan-hekan!! Subaru, Blue, Kevin!! On-air!!

Los chicos se fundieron con sus compañeros

Pegaso: Subaru, Mega, Blue, Woodwolf, Kevin, Cancer; esperamos vuestra victoria… id hacia alli

Los chicos cambiaron de estado y cogieron la carretera hacia Star Light

Iban en camino cuando Lyra aparecio algo distorsionada, los chicos frenaron

Warrock: Lyra

Lyra: Estamos preocupados…

Kevin: Tranquilos… volveremos

Blue: Lyra… podria mandar algo a Sonia?

Lyra: Si…

Ella se transformo en una guitarra, Blue empezo acariciando sus cuerdas

Blue: No Quedan sueños  
los ha arrastrado el mar   
Te deja seco  
se lleva hasta tu hogar  
no encuentro nada   
no queda ni un papel  
no vale nada.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien  
donde acaba bien.

Y ahora lo pienso  
no encuentro una razon  
que triste es esto  
la tierra se enfado  
las rocas suenan  
a llantos de perdon  
los cuerpos pesan.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien  
donde acaba bien.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien  
donde acaba bien. 

Los chicos estaban emocionados, Subaru era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar, Lyra desaparecio para cumplir la orden encomendada

Blue: Esa cancion… la escribi cuando vi como mi ciudad habia sido arrasada

Los chicos estaban conmovidos, Subaru la abrazo

Subaru: Continuamos?

Blue: Si

Y los chicos subieron en busca de la bestia

La nada reinaba en aquella zona, pocas estrellas eran las que brillaban en ese lugar, los chicos llegaron y fueron recibidos por aquella bestia parda a la que se enfrentaban

Subaru: Va siendo hora de reparar el daño cometido… IcePegasoMissil!!!

Blue: Nunca me han cabreado tanto… DarkLeoBall!!

Kevin: Sois un coñazo… SolarDragonBeam!!

Los chicos atacaron individualmente con sus ataques mas poderosos, aquello no daño a la Osa menor que rugio furiosa

Subaru: Probemos el ataque triple

Los chicos giraron sobre si como en una danza dibujando unos símbolos en el suelo, al completarlo atacaron con sus busters

Subaru: IcePegaso!!

Blue: FireLeo!!

Kevin: GreenDragon!!

Aquello ataco dañando a la Osa menor con formas de energia de los administradores, la osa furiosa les ataco con una lluvia de aurora boreal muy dañina

Subaru: Estais bien?

Kevin: Magullado… Blue esta herida

Blue: Creo que no podre… Subaru

Ella toco su símbolo, este brillo

Blue: Usalo!!

Kevin (haciendo lo mismo): Yo tambien…

Sus manos cambiaron a normal, dos bolar de energia de color rojo y verde fueron al símbolo de Subaru que se envolvio en hielo, fuego y hojas revelandose en una fusion de los tres

Subaru: Increíble!!

Mega: Estais seguros de lo que haceis?

Kevin: Si

Blue: Subaru…

Subaru: Dime

Blue: Machacala

Subaru sonrio, se enfrento a la bestia

Subaru: Has puesto en peligro la vida en la tierra, ahora seras juzgado STAR JUGEMENT!!!

Subaru cargo el búster a tope mientras aparecia la energia de Pegaso, Leo y Dragon mezclandose y disparo con un rayo laser, este golpeo de lleno a la osa

Todo se volvio blanco

Subaru estaba delante de la bestia

Osa: Gracias… por fin, volvere con mi madre…

La osa se diluyo por completo

Subaru (feliz): Chicos!!

Subaru se giro pero vio a los chicos desmayados, con la piel palida, delante de ellos estaban Shouta y Cancer

Mega se acerco a ellos preocupado

Mega: Chicos…

Shouta: Lo sentire por Blue… hemos pagado nuestros anteriores crímenes…

Cancer: No te preocupes buku… por fin

Ambos FM-ians se iluminaron

Cancer: Somos libres buku

Los FM-ians se diluyeron desapareciendo para siempre; Mega estaba triste, los administradores aparecieron

Subaru: Que esta sucediendo? Decirmelo!!

Pegaso hablo

Pegaso: Ha gastado toda sus energias en esto…

Dragon: Kevin Mouka, ya eres libre… ve a la luz

Kevin se volvio traslucido y desaparecio

Subaru: Kevin era…?

Dragon: Era un espiritud de una persona que mataron por avisar sobre esto… perdonanos por no contarolos

Leo (triste): Blue…

Subaru la miro, tenia un aspecto mortecino, toda su calor habia desaparecido

Leo: Se muere

Subaru no se lo podia creer

Subaru: BLUE!!

Pegaso: Quieres salvarla?

Subaru: Por supuesto

Dragon: Pero eso tiene un precio y alto

Subaru: Me da igual

Pegaso: Esta bien, la salvaremos… el precio son los recuerdos que tenga ella de ti…

Subaru se quedo perplejo

Leo: Lo siento… el precio era alto…

Dragon: La llevaremos a un sitio donde sera cuidada para que no sufra…

Subaru: Esta bien…

Pegaso: Lo siento… ahora dormiras, y por fin viviras en paz…

Los administradores se marcharon con ella, Subaru intentaba no llorar pero no le salian las lagrimas, Mega no sabia que hacer cuando, del cielo cayo una pluma blanca, Subaru la cogio; esta tenia un dibujo extraño y magico

Voz: Subaru… recuerdame y se feliz…

Subaru: Blue

Mega se acerco a el

Mega: Volvamos a casa…

Subaru: Esta bien… DEPAN-HEKAN!! SUBARU KOSHIKAWA!! ON-AIR!!

The end


End file.
